Too Soon, But Ready Now
by xXAngel FlameXx
Summary: "He kept breathing harshly like he was hyperventilating. He began coughing. He moved his head to the side and cough up way too much blood. That's when I jumped up, with Italy in my arms and ran, leaving his now red and white flag behind." Rated T for feels overload.


**Hai...um...let me just tell you...this will destroy your feels if you love Gerita. This will not destroy your feels if you like Russia. Or it might...IDK. I don't know... It's happy-sad kind of thing.**

**My gawd... I CRIED SO HARD AFTER WRITING THIS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... *cry***

* * *

**Germany's POV**

Bombs.

Bombs everywhere. Fire. Disaster. Children crying, screaming for their parents. They will never see them again. I know it's Russia but... I never thought he would do this. Me and Japan, looked out to the devastation. It brought tears to our eyes. Mostly to me.

"Germany! RAIT!"

I ignored Japan's requests and ran towards the destruction. I had to find him. I had to. Where could he be? I dodged bombs, grenades and bullets as I ran through.

How could Russia do this to Italy?

The thought only made me run faster. I had to save him. I jumped behind a wall just before a bomb exploded. I heard screams from children. I looked behind me to see two children, a boy and a girl, hiding in a small metal box. They were covered in ash and dirt.

"Mr. Germany?" I crouched down to them.

"Ja... it is me. Where are your-"

"Their dead..." The boy said. "But you must help Italy!"

"How iz Romano?"

"He-He's okay... but the Russian troops blocked out South Italy. He can't get in." the girl said.

Italy's alone...

"You need to get somever-"

"We'll be fine! Go find Italy!"

I hesitated. I could just leave these children alone.

"Please...with out him...North Italy is gone..."

I nodded and ran off to find him. Everywhere I looked, Italian troops littered the ground. The smell of blood and death was all around me. If I was weak stomached, I would have puked. I eventually made it to an open clearing.

What a mess it was.

Splintered wood lay everywhere. Thousands of both Russian and Italian troops lay on the ground. In the distance I heard gunshot.

**Italy's POV**

Running away.

That's all I'm good for anyway. And It's what I'm doing right now. I have a rifle in my hands, but it isn't loaded. Yet the white flag always seems to be there, like it knows I need it. I'm breathing really heavily right now and I wonder if I'm dying. Russia just shot me in the shoulder. I can feel the blood trickling down my arm as tears fall down my face. Why can't I be tougher? All I can do is cry, run, eat, and wave white flags all day. I can hear Russia's footsteps closer behind me. I heard him cock his rifle. Great... here comes the pain.

Wait for it...

_CRACK!_

I cried out and fell to the ground. I dropped the rifle and it slid away from me in the pouring rain. He shot me in the leg. That explains why I fell. As I tried to crawl away, I heard another gunshot. This time the pain was in my arm, and I fell back down. I just laid there, unable to move with the great pain I'm feeling. I had one option left. I was ashamed, but it was my only choice. With my unhurt arm, I raised up my white flag.

**Germany's POV**

I kept hearing gunshot. I headed towards the sound. In the distance, I saw two people. An Italian and a Russian.

Oh no... no no no.

Italy raised his white flag as I ran towards them. I could barley make out what they were saying through the rain.

"Please... no more..."

Italy sounded so weak.

"Pathetic..."

Russia sounded merciless.

"ITALY!"

They both looked at me. Italy's face lit up.

"Germany!"

Russia looked at me then at Italy. With no warmth in his eyes, he cocked the gun...

And shot Italy.

**Italy's POV**

He did it. He shot me again. Even though I had my flag up, he still shot me. I couldn't feel anything. It's like my whole world went numb. I saw Russia give a smirk, then he took off in the fog of the misty rain. I looked at Germany. He stood about five yards away, with a incredible look of shock on his face. Why though? Then I felt something cold. It was in my chest area. Then the cold turned into burning heat and pain. I tried to be strong, but I couldn't hold it. I screamed.

"GERMANY!"

**Germany's POV**

I'm used to Italy screaming. He does it all the time. But this time, it wasn't out of wimpyness or lack of pasta. This was real. The way he sounded made my heart shatter into a thousand pieces. He fell onto his back and continuously cried out. I couldn't move I was in shock.

"Ger-Ger-Germ-many...!"

He kept gasping in breath as if he was losing hold of it. I finally snapped out of it and rushed over to him. I picked him up and cradled him into my arms. Russia shot him in his lower chest area. He kept breathing harshly like he was hyperventilating. He began coughing. He moved his head to the side and cough up way too much blood. That's when I jumped up, with Italy in my arms and ran, leaving his now red and white flag behind.

**Italy's POV**

Everything was a blur. I couldn't tell if it was because of the rain or if it was my vision.

"-ang on It-y!"

Who was that? I know that voice. I recognize it anywhere. It was Prussia right? No it couldn't be...maybe it was Austria. No... it must be...

"Germany...?"

"I'M HERE ITALY! DON'T WORRY!"

"Ger-Germany... it hurts to breathe..."

"I KNOW! But keep breathing okay!"

Germany's breathing sounded weird too. Like he was running maybe? I came enough to my senses to realize he was running. To where?

"Germany... are you carrying me to heaven?"

"NO! I'm carrying you to help okay!?"

I felt myself swaying in his arms. Germany was always there for me. If I got kidnapped he came. If I got beat up he came. If I ran out of pasta he would go get some for me. Germany is great.

"_Germany...Germany...Germany is a really really nice place... Even though I'm your prisoner you give me food...and it doesn't suck like English fo-"_

I'm so tired. Maybe I'll close my eyes just for a bit.

**Germany's POV**

He started singing that song. Then he stopped. I looked down at him. His eyes were drooping shut. I ran faster.

"Italy! Stay awake!"

"But Doitsu...I'm so tired..."

"Italy... you can't fall asleep!"

"I'll just take a _siesta_."

"No!"

"I'm so...tired...I'm..."

Italy wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. I kept running until I saw where Japan was still standing. He looked at me with horror and surprise.

"Germany-san! What has happened?"

"Russia shot Italy! And we need to get him to a hospital fa- what Japan?"

Japan looked up at me, but through the rain, I could see tears coming out of his eyes. Japan was never the one to really show emotion so this scared me.

"Italy...he is..."

I looked down at Italy. He looked so peaceful. But he wasn't breathing. I checked for a pulse. Nothing. I let out a strangled gasp, and sank to my knees, Italy still in my arms. I felt as if a million emotions were slamming into me at once because the next thing I know, I was crying. Small at first, and then into full bawls. Japan was at my side with his arm around my shoulder, crying silently.

I couldn't protect him. I broke my promise.

I cradled him in my arms. He was like a sleeping child. Only this child will never wake up again.

* * *

The funeral was held two days later. Austria, Hungary, Japan, Prussia, Romano and I were there. We didn't invite many people. We said our goodbyes as Italy's casket was lowered into the ground. After they had covered the hole, Hungary began to cry onto Austria's shoulder. He led her away, as not to want her to linger around the mourning atmosphere. Prussia patted me on the shoulder. He had a smile, which I knew was forced. Once he saw me he dropped the act, looked down, and headed away. Romano had his arms wrapped around the tombstone. His shoulders were heaving with every sob. Japan walked quietly up to me.

"You should stay rith him..."

I nodded as Japan walked away. I walked over to the crying Italian and went to my knees. I put my hand on his shoulder and he seemed to instantly stop crying so hard. He turned to look at me. For a moment, I thought he was going to say something really mean, but he didn't. His eyes were red from crying so much. His face as tear stained and more tears fell from his face.

"Thank you...for being... a good friend to my ragazzo..."

I let out a small smile, stood up, and left Romano to be alone.

* * *

Five years. Since Italy's death. A lot has happened since then. I've given my representation to a younger soul. I was no longer Germany. Just Ludwig. Prussia was never really a country anymore anyway. He's Gilbert now. Prussia no longer exists. It didn't bother me though. I couldn't see Japan or any other countries, so that was sad, but I was okay. Last week though, I found out I had a heart issue and I had to be hospitalized. As I sit in the hospital bed, my mind is free to drift wherever it wishes. A few later, I started to have a pain in my chest. I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth. When I opened my eyes again, there was someone standing there that I didn't hear come in.

"Ciao Doitsu..."

"Italy..."

"No...call me Feliciano!"

"Fine, but you have to call me Ludwig..."

We laughed a bit. Then realization finally hit me.

"WHAAA?!"

Ital- er... Feliciano laughed.

"Don't freak out Luddy! I was sent here by God to take you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um...Ludwig...you're kind of dying... ve~"

"What are you Feliciano? An angel?"

"Vee~ I guess you can say that..."

Feliciano held out his hand to me. I looked at him.

"Take my hand Ludwig...it's time for me to lead you..."

I grabbed his hand and stood up. I looked back and my body was still there. But it was motionless. I felt Feliciano pull me. I looked at him and back again. He smiled.

"Look at me Ludwig."

He grabbed my other hand and walked backwards, bringing me with him. A white light appeared behind him. Then we started to float up. Feliciano moved forward and hugged me.

Then, all that was left was light, happiness, and a good friend.


End file.
